Call Waiting
by Effervescence
Summary: Joey calls Bianca after Bogey's party. Luckily, she has call waiting. Bianca/Cameron fluffy fic. Kind of short.


****

Call Waiting

By Effervescence

Disclaimer: Not mine. No, not at all. Please don't sue.

Author's Notes: So. Why are there many tons of cute Kat/Patrick fics on ff.net but not so much with the Cameron/Bianca? (Not that I'm complainin' about the Kat/Pat stuff, mind you.) I was thinking about that and I was also listening to the Elephant Love Medley (from Moulin Rouge), and I was in a very fluffy mood, so I decided to write one. And then, um, I did. And that was a backstory that you probably didn't need, but that's alright. Enjoy the fic. (Oh yeah, I think I mentioned this in the summary, but this takes place the day after Bogey's party.)

*

Bianca was sitting on her bed, flipping idly through a Glamour magazine when the phone rang. Reaching over to the table beside her bed, she picked it up on the next ring. "Hello?"

A male voice on the other end answered her, "Hey, Bianca?" and Bianca sighed inwardly. Joey. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to talk to him, it was just that her father wouldn't approve and she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Joey wasn't worth all this trouble of fighting with her Dad. "Joey? Why are you calling me?"

"I dunno...just to talk," he replied. "So, where did you get to after the party last night?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you. I had to go home." She could practically hear Joey frowning in confusion, then the proverbial light bulb pinging on as he remembered, "Oh yeah, that's right. Well..." he trailed off.

"Well?" Bianca asked, hoping to prompt him into an actual conversation.

"So, um, what are you wear- uh, I mean, doing?"

__

Sure Joey, nice save, Bianca thought sarcastically, and started to answer his question when her reply was interrupted by a beep. "Oh, that's call waiting. Can you just hold on a second?" She said instead.

At Joey's, "whatever, babe," Bianca switched lines.

*

"Hello?"

"Hello, uh, Bianca?" For the second time that afternoon, a male voice answered Bianca, this time being much more well received.

"Cameron!"

"Hey," Cameron said awkwardly. "I was just wondering, um, how you were doing."

Bianca grinned. "You called to check on me?"

There was a pause, and then Cameron answered uncertainly, "well, I don't know." Another pause, then, in a rush, "you sound really nice over the phone."

Blushing, Bianca smiled into the phone, even though Cameron couldn't see her. "Thanks, I-" Bianca was once more cut off by a beep. "Um, hold on a minute, I have another call."

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

*

Bianca switched the phone to her other ear. "Hello?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Bianca. Did you forget about me or something?" 

Joey, again. "I was only gone for a couple of minutes."

Joey didn't seem to hear her, and she wondered why she even bothered responding. "Whatever. Hey, the funniest thing happened after you left last night. My friend, Mike, he was drinking this beer, right, and-"

Bianca tuned out Joey's supposedly hilarious story, and her thoughts drifted back to Cameron. Who was still on the other line. _I don't want to leave him there,_ Bianca thought. _What if he thinks I didn't want to talk to him? Maybe I can get Joey to phone me back later or something._

Bianca focused back onto the "conversation" she was having with Joey, and he was still talking. 

"...and it was _all over_ her Tommy Hilfiger jeans and she was so mad! She threw her purse-"

"Joey?" Bianca tried to inturrupt, but Joey continued talking like he hadn't even heard her.

"...at his head, right, and Mike started laughing, and..."

__

This is so stupid. Bianca thought. _He might as well be talking to himself._ Which, actually, was a very good idea. She spoke once more into the phone, "I've gotta go, my, uh, sister needs the phone. Joey?"

"...just picked up _another_ beer, so..."

*

Bianca sighed and switched back the line where Cameron was (hopefully) still waiting, leaving Joey to talk to himself.

"Cameron?" Bianca asked anxiously.

"Hi?"

"Oh, good, you're still here." Bianca breathed a sigh of relief.

Cameron sounded confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm glad you called."

"Really?" Cameron asked, and Bianca was amazed at how cute he sounded. Still so hopeful, and nervous, even though she thought she had made it clear how she felt about him last night.

"Yeah," she replied, thoughts of last night now crowding her brain, making her smile to herself.

Just then, Bianca's dad walked past the doorway to her room. He leaned in to ask, only slightly suspiciously, "Who are you talking to?"

"Just Chastity, Daddy," Bianca answered. Then she gave her father an innocent grin, the kind of grin she had been giving her Father since she was 9. It worked, like it always did, and he smiled fondly at her. "Good, good," he replied, and continued his way down the hallway.

Bianca went back to Cameron, apologizing for the interruption. 

"That's okay. So, hey, do you want to eat lunch with me on Monday? We'd be at school, so I don't think it would count as a date..."

Bianca smiled happily as she sprawled comfortably out on her bed, content with this situation; deep in conversation with Cameron, while Joey Donner talked his heart out to the empty air on the other phone line. 

*

-End- 

(Review, please.)


End file.
